But I still love you forever
But I still love you forever ~Matai Junankyoku yori~ (But I still love you forever ～マタイ受難曲より～ lit. ~''from St. Matthew Passion~'') is the third track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 6 and one of the three Musik featured in Big Sister and Little Brother. The song is based on the alto aria Erbarme dich, mein Gott, um meiner Zähren Willen! and choral finale Wir setzen uns mit Tränen nieder from Johann Sebastian Bach's passion oratorio St. Matthew Passion. Lyrics TV Size The song was never used as an ending theme, but a TV Size version was officially released before. Japanese= Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart Feel sentimental But I still love you forever 罪ね 現実は 愛は無慈悲 Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes すごく燃えて真実 だのに 涙流してる Oh Yes Oh Yes Can't anymore! 抱きしめて Give me a chance! Give me a chance! Once more Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart わかってよ But I still love you forever Our future lives will shine |-| Romaji= Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart Feel sentimental But I still love you forever Tsumi ne genjitsu wa Ai wa mujihi Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes Sugoku moete shinjitsu Danoni Namida nagashiteru Oh Yes Oh Yes Can't anymore! Dakishimete Give me a chance! Give me a chance! Once more Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart Wakatte yo But I still love you forever Our future lives will shine |-| English (official)= Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart Feel sentimental But I still love you forever Sin, yeah? The reality is that Love is merciless Oh, yes. Oh, yes. Oh, yes. Oh, yes The immensely burning truth That is, and yet I am shedding tears Oh, yes. Oh yes Can't anymore! Hug me tightly Give me a chance! Give me a chance! Once more Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart I get it But I still love you forever Our future lives will shine Full Japanese= Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart Feel sentimental But I still love you forever 罪ね 現実は 愛は無慈悲 Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes すごく燃えて真実 だのに 涙流してる Oh Yes Oh Yes Can't anymore! 抱きしめて Give me a chance! Give me a chance! Once more Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart わかってよ But I still love you forever Our future lives will shine 愛は平等 Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes どんな人も落ちる だけど 自分一人だけ Oh Yes Oh Yes Can't anymore! 苦しいような… Give me your love! Give me your love! Once more Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart Feel sentimental But I still love you forever 罪ね 現実は Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart わかってよ But I still love you forever Our future lives will shine |-| Romaji= Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart Feel sentimental But I still love you forever Tsumi ne genjitsu wa Ai wa mujihi Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes Sugoku moete shinjitsu Danoni Namida nagashiteru Oh Yes Oh Yes Can't anymore! Dakishimete Give me a chance! Give me a chance! Once more Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart Wakatte yo But I still love you forever Our future lives will shine Ai wa byoudou Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes Oh Yes Donna hito mo ochiru Dakedo Jibun hitoridake Oh Yes Oh Yes Can't anymore! Kurushii you na... Give me your love! Give me your love! Once more Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart Feel sentimental But I still love you forever Tsumi ne genjitsu wa Oh I still love you No, no, sweetheart Wakatte yo But I still love you forever Our future lives will shine Story In Big Sister and Little Brother, Bach and Akira Mitsuru were bound by Wagner's Musik when Mozart's Symphony No. 40, which has the ability to render objects fragile, reached and freed them. Inspired by his performance, Bach suddenly unleashed his Musik for the first time after it was stolen by Wagner. This allowed him to transform himself into a giant golden deity and the surroundings into a disco party. He then urged Wagner to lament with him according to Buddhist philosophy. Trivia * The original oratorio is based on a Christian Gospel. The Musik incorporates religious themes as well, though instead based on Buddhist and Hindu symbols. * The full musik includes a choral excerpt from the beginning of the ''Wir setzen uns chorale ''in original German text. * The vocals maybe based on the basso continuo's realization. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Bach Musik